Skunk Pan (MichaelSar12IsBack Style)
MichaelSar12IsBack's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan (1953)". Cast (YouTube): *Skunk (Skunk Fu) as Peter Pan *Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Wendy Darling *Miles "Tails" Prower (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as John Darling *Young Tod (the Fox and the Hound) as Michael Darling *Scratte (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Tinkerbell *Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Captain Hook *Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) as Mr. Smee *Ben Ali Gator (FANTASIA!) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys Played by: **Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Slightly the Fox Lost Boy (Berlioz is already used as Jake in Berlioz and the Neverland Pirates) **Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) as Cubby the Bear Lost Boy **Ox and Bird (Skunk Fu) as The Twin Raccoon Lost Boys (They both follow each other) **Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) as Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy **Peep (Peep and the Big Wide World) as Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy *Fox (Skunk Fu) as Tiger Lily *Panda (Skunk Fu) as Indian Chief *Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) as Nana *Maid Marian (Disney's Robin Hood) as Mary Darling *Robin Hood (Disney) as George Darling *Gutt's Crew and The Predators (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift and El Arca/Noah's Ark) as Pirates *Flynn (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Singing Pirate with Accordion *Moto Moto (Madagascar 2) as Hippopotamus *Diego, Shira, and Young Shere Khan (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift and Jungle Cubs) as Ape Family *Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) as Rhinoceros *Yogi Bear as Bear *Chinese Townspeople (Kung Fu Panda) as Indians *Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) as Suprise Animal *Kairel (El Arca/Noah's Ark) as Red-Haired Mermaid *Panthy (El Arca/Noah's Ark) as Black-Haired Mermaid *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Blonde-Haired Mermaid *Bruma (El Arca/Noah's Ark) as Other Red-Haired Mermaid *Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) as Other Black-Haired Mermaid *Lola Bunny (Space Jam) as Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid *Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Pirate with Kettle *Ammonia Pine (Darkwing Duck) as Indian Squaw *Darkwing Duck and Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck) as Brave and Squaw *Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales) as Brave's Mother-in-Law *Gupta (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Starkey *Silas (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Seagull Chapters: *Skunk Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") *Skunk Pan part 2 - Meet the Hood Family *Skunk Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Skunk Pan part 4 - Skunk Chases his Shadow/Vixey and Skunk Meet *Skunk Pan part 5 - Tails and Tod Meet Skunk/Scratte in a Sulky Mood *Skunk Pan part 6 - Skunk Teaches the Children to Fly/("You Can Fly") *Skunk Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Gutt, his Crew, and the Predators/Bushroot vs. Ben Ali Gator *Skunk Pan part 8 - Captain Gutt Attacks Skunk and The Hood Children *Skunk Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Scratte Tries to Kill Vixey *Skunk Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by The Chinese *Skunk Pan part 11 - Skunk and Vixey Meet The Mermaids/Captain Gutt Kidnaps Fox *Skunk Pan part 12 - Skunk Tricks Captain Gutt/Skunk Saves Fox *Skunk Pan part 13 - Captain Gutt's Next Plan *Skunk Pan part 14 - ("What Makes The Red Man Red")/Girl Squirrelnapped *Skunk Pan part 15 - Scratte Helps Captain Gutt *Skunk Pan part 16 - Big Chief Skunk/I Had A Mother Once *Skunk Pan part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Captured by Captain Gutt *Skunk Pan part 18 - ("The Elegant Captain Hook")/A Bomb! *Skunk Pan part 19 - Skunk Cares About Scratte *Skunk Pan part 20 - Skunk vs. Captain Gutt/Gutt the Codfish *Skunk Pan part 21 - Home Again *Skunk Pan part 22 - Ending Credits Movie Used: *Peter Pan (1953) Clips Used: *Robin Hood *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2 *Animaniacs *Skunk Fu *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *El Arca/Noah's Ark *Darkwing Duck *FANTASIA! *All "Looney Tunes" series *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Peep and the Big Wide World *All "Madagascar" movies *Jungle Cubs *Kung Fu Panda *Yogi Bear *The Rescuers Down Under *The Aristocats *Space Jam *DuckTales Trivia: * This movie spoof was requested by CartoonLover321. See also: * Skunk Pan (SkunkRockz Style) * Skunk Pan in Return to Neverland (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) * Berlioz and the Neverland Pirates * Scratte (Tinker Bell) Category:Movie spoofs Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Peter pan Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Peter Pan Movies-spoof